


Family Dinner Night (be there, or be Square...)

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Wings, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean likes Family Dinner night these days, but Castiel seems to have something else in mind this particular Thursday. Cannon divergent.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Family Dinner Night (be there, or be Square...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindingEchoes/gifts).



> This is for the lovely StaceyLynn00 on PB for our Reunion Exchange!

If Dean was honest with himself, after it all –saving Cas from the Empty, again – he actually was okay with quiet. With the Bunker being a home base that Sam ran for younger hunters. There was a pretty steady flow in and out of the Bunker these days, and that included just him and Sam doing their thing.

But his favorite thing was family dinner night. This was something that he’d instituted when the dust settled, after reuniting their little team. When Cas had stopped wearing his trenchcoat all the time, when it got tucked in the closet of Dean’s room and several of his flannels got adopted onto rather wonderful arms, and Sam had announced he wanted to start doing things in a Bobby-esque manner, helping hunters instead of doing hunting most of the time himself. 

Family dinner night was a set date, Thursday nights. No matter what was going on they shared dinner that night, even if it meant attending via Facetime, which sometimes it did, with Eileen dragging Sam out every few weeks to keep him on his toes. 

Not that Sammy seemed to mind. It was cute.

Dean tapped his fingers to his lips as he considered the contents of the fridge thoughtfully. He’d gotten up this morning craving fried chicken, but he was thinking that chicken parmesan was a better choice. He could make a salad for Sam, who always wanted him to eat a green thing, and pasta, which Cas seemed fairly fond of since his return. 

He never commented on Cas’ more human behaviors since his return, but he knew his Angel was still very much an Angel too. The flashes of bright blue in the dark when they were together in bed made that clear. 

Cas hadn’t been in their bed this morning when he’d gotten up, but a quiet search of the Bunker had found him out in the little garden area out back, talking to the bees in the hive that Dean had absolutely not bought for him the day after they rescued him, thank you very much. Finding that Cas was clearly occupied for the morning, Dean had made coffee, fixed some toast, and then turned his attention to the family dinner tonight. 

He was going to need to run into town; they didn’t have any tomato sauce. He hummed under his breath and checked the time. Yeah, sauce, some pie. He didn’t have time to make his own pie, not if he wanted to spend actual time with Cas today, but…

Warm arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips against his neck made him pause. “Well hello, you.”

“Mm. Hello, Dean. You are thinking about dinner?” Cas asked against his skin, lips moving to tease against Dean’s ear.

“Mm yeah, gotta….get some sauce.” He was not going to get distracted by Cas’ mouth, no he wasn’t, oh fuck he was– those lips latching onto Dean’s ear were more than enough to make him sigh. 

“Perhaps we could take a night off from family dinner?” Cas’s voice was low in his ear and Dean felt a shudder down his back.

“Mmm Cas that’s, it’s just one...night.” Dean’s breath jerked in and let out again sharply: a hand was moving to cup him. “W...We have..hours...yet.” 

“My wings need preening,” Cas informed him, and then suddenly his back felt quite cold and Dean groaned in frustration. He turned around and let his eyebrow go up, as Castiel was looking lazily pleased with himself.

“You could have picked pretty much any time besides this, you know,” he pointed out, and then he was crowded against the counter by an eager looking Angel. “Or..not,” Dean grunted as his mouth was caught by those amazing, holy lips. Lips he knew could do utterly sinful things, lips that were quite insistent on his own. Dean easily raised his hands up to grasp at the t-shirt Cas was wearing, one of Dean’s own. He was pretty sure those sleep pants were his too.

“C….Cas..” he mumbled quietly and huskily as lips moved to his jaw, down his throat. Cas just made a little noise of want against his skin, and he felt teeth digging against his throat. Quickly he tipped his head back, and Dean slid one of his own hands around to grip his shirt and he rolled up to press their hips together more firmly. “T..thought you said….”

“I did,” he grunted, and then pulled back, his blue eyes darker than usual, beckoning him. “They do, but I want you first.”

“Fuck, Cas….” Dean breathed out and then nodded jerkily. He knew that look. Their reunion hadn’t been easy, but one kiss had been all it took, just like a fairytale, and now he got to give in to the urge to go to his knees for Cas any time he wanted. He was eager to let the Angel bend him over the counter, over the bed, one time (so far) over the hood of Baby. That had been fun. However right now the Angel seemed more interested in his pleasure, as Cas was already moving to sink to his own knees and pull at Dean’s pants. “Cas, bring your wings out,” he pleaded. 

He loved them. Jack had restored them to their older beauty, full and healthy and very very lovely to touch. There was a soft ruffling noise and the beautiful, dark. shimmery green, blue and purple feathers were before him and in easy reach.

Dean sank his fingers into those beautiful soft feathers at the same time that Cas got his fingers around his cock. “C...Cas!” He gasped out, as those lovely warm lips kissed the head of his cock. He sank back against the counter as Cas went down on him, sucking eagerly, using every skill that he had learned over the last few months to drive Dean mad.

In the middle of this dizzying pleasure, Cas used one hand to work Dean’s jeans down his hips and then he coaxed him to step out of them, only pulling back for a moment to get Dean to spread his legs somewhat further apart. “Cas, please…” 

“Shhh, just let me enjoy this.” Cas rumbled, as his fingers gripped onto Dean’s hips, strong and firm as his mouth returned, hot, wet, taking him deeply. Dean shifted one hand from feathers and into Cas’ hair, fisting up in the dark half curls as he bucked forward into that eager mouth. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” He let himself just give over to the pleasure. Cas’s mouth was amazing, made him feel absolutely as if he was in heaven, real heaven. He was so happy and overwhelmed with the pleasure. “Cas!”

That cry was the only warning the Angel got – not that Cas minded, swallowing down every drop. Cas was practically purring as he pulled back, looking up with slow-blinking blue eyes to meet Dean’s hazy own. “Call Sam. I need my wings preened.”

“R...right.” Dean took a deep breath to catch himself, then groped for the phone on the counter, and managed to text Sam that family dinner was off, that he should take Eileen out on a nice little date. He didn’t even notice the return text as Cas scooped him up to carry him to bed, wings still beautifully on display. 

Thank the stars he hadn’t actually started dinner yet, because it would be hours before he surfaced again. Dean honestly didn’t mind, not even when Cas blatantly used his powers to get them burgers and fries, or that the milkshakes the Angel had also indulged in ended up making a mess out of his sheets.

Maybe he could teach Cas how to use the Bunker’s old laundry machine later. Right now, he wanted to get very intimately reunited with some feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy that? Want to hang out with some pretty chill and yet very fun people who ship Destiel? Over 18? Join us here at [ Profound bond Discord!](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)


End file.
